


The Sheriff Saves The Day

by Debi_C



Series: Tok'ra Flats [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Dogs, Gen, Horses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join us now in the thrilling days of yesteryear. Sheriff Jack goes for a horseback ride and...and what? You know somethings got to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sheriff Saves The Day

**Author's Note:**

> No animals were harmed in the writing of this fic. And thanks again Sallye for the re-beta.

Sheriff O'Neill sauntered out into the warm fall morning sunshine. He was restless. He supposed it was because the first cold front had swept through the mountains, turning some of the trees' leaves from their tired dusty summer green to their fall colors of red, orange and yellow. Or maybe he'd just been in town too long; recovering from a chest wound he'd received two months ago. Or maybe because Hawk, his blue roan Appaloosa, had been looking down the road, ears pricked and standing ready to travel.

Jack knew the big horse had been feeling neglected recently. Oh, he'd not missed a meal or a grooming thanks to Daniel or Cassie. In fact, he looked as if he'd gained about a hundred pounds standing lazily in the shade during the hot sweltering months of July and August. But he knew Hawk missed their long rides and the wide vistas as much as he did.

O'Neill felt something rub against his legs and he reached down to pick up Gato, the Jail cat. The little gray kitten that Daniel had been given had grown into a fine young tom. He noticed a new scratch on the cat's nose. "Out looking for a girl, huh, Gato? Or did you already find one?"

The tom purred out his answer and rubbed his head against the calloused hand that was rubbing his ears. "Yep, I know, weather's changing and everybody's antsy." He deposited the cat back on the weathered wooden planks with a final pat. "Well, try to stay out of trouble." he admonished the cat as he stepped off into the dusty street of Tok'ra Flats.

Walking around the Sheriff's Office, he could hear Samantha's voice as she asked Teal'c to move the table so she could clean back in the corner. The two of them had descended on his sanctorum earlier that morning with broom, mop, bucket and soap. He'd lasted about thirty minutes before fleeing their well-meaning efforts on his behalf and heading out to the corral.

Hawk, his Appaloosa, was over under the shade tree next to Feather, Daniel's overo paint pony. The two were standing some distance away from the other horses, up and under the shade trees. At his whistle, the roan broke away from his companion and trotted to the rail fence that surrounded the small pasture. The horse nuzzled his hand, seeking the peppermint candy that he knew O'Neill would have in his pocket for him.

Giving up the minty treat, the Sheriff scratched the horse's broad chest, earning grunts of satisfaction for his efforts. "So, fellow, you wanta go stretch your legs?" The horse nodded his head, whether it was an answer to his question or a response to his continued scratching, Jack didn't know for sure. But when he turned to head towards the barn, Hawk followed.

\-------

After they cleared the edge of town at a dignified walk, Jack loosed the reins and the big gray swung out with his long extended trot. After a mile or so warm up, the rider lightly touched Hawk's sides with his heels and they eased into an easy lope. Much to his master's delight, the big App stretched out into a fast hand-gallop that lasted for another couple of miles.

When the big horse finally settled down back to his ground-eating trot, Jack was surprised to see just how far they had traveled. They were quite a distance from the town and well up into the foothills. He didn't recall ever being this far out this direction before, so O'Neill decided since he had already come this distance, he'd do a little sight seeing while he was here.

After an hour or so, when they had both cooled down from their fun, Jack heard what sounded like the sound of a waterfall. Hawk snorted and pricked his ears, obviously smelling what his master was hearing. The horse and rider spied a narrow path leading from the roadway and followed it down to the source of the sound and smell of water.

They made their way down the steep path and found a gurgling, splashing creek to greet them, sparkling in the sun as it fell down a low precipice at the bottom of the hill. Jack dropped his reins and allowed his now relaxed mount to wade out into the knee-deep pool that had formed at the end of the cascade. The horse dropped his head and took several deep swallows of the cold refreshing liquid as his rider kicked his feet out of the stirrups and just sat back admiring nature's beauty.

After a few minutes, the big horse pawed the water, showering both him and his rider with the cold liquid. Then the horse shook himself like a big dog much to his rider's chagrin and headed for the bank of the creek. There he started to crop the water rich grasses that grew along the water's edge.

Jack laughed out loud and swatted his horse on the neck, fussing at his unrepentant mount for shaking him up so thoroughly. He then slung his long leg over the saddle horn to ease his leg into a more comfortable position and pulled the sandwich he'd brought with him out of his saddlebag. Taking the canteen off his saddle's leather tie strings, he had a bite to eat and a drink of water for himself. When they had both slaked their appetites and rested a spell, O'Neill picked up the reins and urged Hawk up out of the water and started down the trail that ran along side the little watercourse.

They followed the trail for about a mile, turning a corner into a narrow dirt road that ran along the watercourse. An unoccupied buckboard with an old dun mule harnessed to it sat on the trail. Jack saw a man walking down towards the creek carrying a burlap bag in his hand. The bag was moving.

When the man saw the sheriff coming down the trail towards him, he stopped and looked at him in an embarrassed sort of way.

As O'Neill approached the hombre, he recognized him as someone he had seen a few times in town. The man was Hank Dawson, a farmer in the outlying area some miles north of Tok'ra Flats. The man ploughed a couple of acres for corn and ran a few head of cattle and goats on his place. Hank was a poor man but proud of having his own place and being self sufficient with his little family out there in the narrow valleys of the Tok'ra Mountains.

O'Neill shifted in the saddle and Hawk stopped obediently. "Hello, Mister Dawson."

The man nodded back to his greeting. "Howdy, Sheriff. You're a long way from town."

"Yes, I guess I am." Jack nodded, "I just came out to exercise ole Hawk here and we came a bit farther than I expected." He looked at the man curiously. "What do ya have in the sack?

"Well," the man shifted uneasily, "I'm ashamed to say, Sheriff."

"Oh really?" His curiosity piqued, Jack pressed the issue.

"Yes sir, I'm ashamed to say, but I'm a-drowning a pup."

"A pup?" Jack couldn't quite believe what he was hearing.

"Yes sir, a pup." The man shifted from one foot to the other. "Ya see Sheriff, I wanted another litter from my old cow dog and well, I took her over to Mister Ryan's to match her with his good collie dog. Well, bless Pat, the very next night she got out on me and I heard her go a-running off with an ole lobo that'd been hanging around." The man looked unhappily at the bag. "Well sir, she come back all chewed up and bloody and I was hoping that was the end of it." He frowned in unhappiness. "Turned out I was wrong. When she whelped, I got three yaller collies, a black and tan cowdog and this grizzly gray looking thing. Then when they commenced to open their eyes, well, his were as yaller as cats' eyes." Dawson shook his head sadly. "He's a wolf dog, sure as shootin'. I run cows and goats, Sheriff. I cain't have no half wild thing on the farm."

O'Neill frowned down the man, thinking quickly. The man caught his disapproving look and flushed red under his eyes.

"Look Mister Dawson…I been thinking about getting a pup." O'Neill got down off his horse and reached into his jean pocket. "I'd like to buy him off of you if you've a mind to sell him." He pulled out the coin in his pocket; it was a silver dollar. He glanced at the farmer. "I didn't bring much money with me, I was just out on a lark, but I'll offer you a dollar for the tyke."

Dawson looked at him disbelievingly. "Now, Sheriff, I cain't rightly take your money for a pup I was gonna drownd." He shook his head,” but I'd be glad to give him to you."

O'Neill nodded, but had seen the farmer eying the coin as it glinted in his hand. From experience, he knew how much the money would mean to this hard scrabble farmer. "Well, I tell you what, Mister Dawson." He tried to look thoughtful. "Since I'm just out here on horseback, I don't have noways to get the little fellow back to town unless I buy that tow sack off of you, and I know you weren't planning on leaving it behind. So," he paused for emphasis, "I have to buy that sack off of you. Now, I only have this here silver dollar, so I guess you'll have to take it in payment for your good burlap bag." He paused. "If you need any more for it, well, I guess you'll have to loan it to me, 'til you get to town so I can give you the rest."

Both Dawson and O'Neill were well aware that the silver dollar would buy ten sacks, but the unspoken agreement was understood by both men. It gave Dawson an easy out to get rid of the pup non-fatally and it gave O'Neill full claim to both the animal and the bag.

"Well, sir. I guess I kin spare to let the bag go fer that and to seal the deal, next time in town I'll stand ya to a beer at the saloon."

"That'll be just fine, Mister Dawson. I'm much obliged." The two men shook hands and the Sheriff turned and swung back up on his horse. Dawson handed up the sack to him and waved as O'Neill turned his horse and started back down the path that followed the little stream. He then climbed back up into his buckboard, slapped the reins on the old dun mule's back and drove off towards home.

As soon as O'Neill got out of sight of the farmer, he draped the reins across his horse's withers and opened the sack up, carefully folding the edges down to reveal its contents. "Well, Hawk, since it seems I've bought us a pup in a poke, let's just see what we've got for our money."

The Sheriff gingerly reached into the bag and grabbed a handful of soft neck fur. Using the other hand to peel the burlap back, he uncovered a sharp pointy nose, small triangular flaps for ears and a small body covered with a brownish gray pelt. The little mite hung by the nape of his neck, eyes tightly closed against the here-to-fore cruel world.

O'Neill examined the little boy dog with a practiced eye, then tucked him close to his chest. "Well, now, little fellow, “he said softly. "Let's get a look at you, what say?"

The pup, feeling more secure in the warm haven of Jack's cuddling arms, opened his eyes and studied the human curiously. The eyes were indeed the color of old Spanish doubloons glinting in the sun.

"Well, pup, that ole farmer had you pegged all right," the Sheriff mused aloud. "From the look of those eyes, I'd say your papa's running with a pack somewhere up in the high lonesome mountains." He stroked the downy muzzle with his fingers. The pup licked his hand then tried to suck on his trigger finger. Jack chuckled softly, "Yep, I bettcha you and Danny will hit it off just about right."

He shifted the small body to his left arm and finagled the canteen up, managing to unscrew the top and soak the corner of his shirt. He presented it to the pup, who proceeded to suck the wetness out of the cotton material. After several minutes of constantly refreshing the moisture source the little one finally seemed to have slaked his thirst. The two regarded each other for a few more seconds, then the pup yawned broadly and blinked sleepily up at his new benefactor. Jack tucked his shirttail back into his jeans making sure it was secure. He then opened the top four buttons of the shirt and tucked the little furry body safely in next to his ribs. The little body squirmed around a bit until he'd reached a comfortable position and then settled down for a nap. Jack then stuffed the offending burlap bag down in his saddlebag, picked up the reins and started Hawk back towards town at a slow soft amble.

\-------

Late that afternoon, Sheriff O'Neill and his Appaloosa pony, Hawk, ambled into the quiet streets of Tok'ra Flats. As he rode past the Veterinarian's office, a familiar voice called his name. He shifted his weight in the saddle and the horse stopped his walk.

"Jack! Jack, are you all right?" Daniel stepped off the porch and hurried to his friend's side. He became concerned when the sheriff didn't immediately dismount to greet him.

Jack looked down at his younger friend and smiled mysteriously.

"Why yes, Danny. I'm just fine. How are you?"

When the older man didn't get off his horse right away, Daniel looked at him with mounting worry. "You've been gone all day, we were getting worried. What's wrong?"

Jack looked somberly down at his friend's concerned expression.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm a little tuckered out. Hawk took me for a long fast ride and we went a bit farther out than I had planned. Then I met a fellow and talked a while. Well, before I knew it, I had this funny thing happen to me. This here lump kinda appeared on my ole ribs and I found I had to take it easy on the way back into town so's I wouldn't go jarring it too much." He smiled at Daniel's now very worried expression. "But I thought you wouldn't mind helping me out, you know, to help me take care of it."

"Of course not, Jack." Daniel exclaimed. "Come on and get down so I can see what's wrong with you."

Jack was looking very somber now, and he was holding on to his left ribcage where there indeed appeared to be a large lump. In fact, the lump appeared to be moving on its own now. Jack carefully opened up his shirt and reached in with his right hand. He made a grimace and pulled something out of his shirt and handed it to his young friend. "Here, it's getting kinda heavy...you take it for me."

The young man had extended his hands initially to help Jack down from the saddle, but he wound up taking a very sleepy little wolf cub out of Jack's grasp and holding it gently in his own two hands. "Jack, it's...it's a puppy."

Jack smiled at Daniel's amazement. "Yes, Daniel. A very lucky little pup, I might add. A farmer was gonna drown the little fellow cause his mama got mixed up with an ole lobo and produced an unacceptable offspring in her prize litter. But since I have a fondness for half-wild things anyways, I thought I'd give him a chance at a decent life."

Daniel looked up at him with a grin. "Well, you do seem to have a way with taming things that start out on the wrong foot. But this little wa-ya u-we-tsi (wolf son) is very young."

Jack nodded, "I know, about three weeks I think." He swung off Hawk and rubbed the pup's ears as Daniel held him. Hawk swiveled his ears at the small creature, reached over with his nose and sniffed the little pup.

The younger man was gently examining his new project, "He'll need milk and a warm bed soon, Jack. How long has he been away from his mama?"

"Since early this morning I'm thinking." The Sheriff said sadly. "He, an old tow sack and a big rock were just about to take a final swim when I found him and his ex-owner." At Daniel's surprised and shocked look, Jack patted his friend on the shoulder. "But I knew that once I got him back here, that he'd be all right."

The two men turned and started towards the Saloon where they made their home. "I'll have to get some milk and biscuits from Miz Debi," Daniel was already planning his strategy for the health and well being of his new charge.

"I'm sure he'll do just fine, Danny," the Sheriff agreed, putting his hand on the younger man's shoulder chuckling. Hawk, feeling satisfied, snorted softly shook his mane and followed the two men down the street.

the end of the dog’s tail


End file.
